Girl On Fire (Inferno Version)
by secrets131313
Summary: A mysterious girl with a dark past turns out to be the best thing that has ever happened to Percy. She has fire in her eyes and fire in her limbs. When she finds out that she isn't just some pathetic loser, will she be able to face her past and save the world. And is Percy the best thing that has ever happened to her to? The summary sucks! I promise, it is good! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note (Before you read):**

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic and I am SO exited. It is a Percy Jackson fanfic. It's kind of like a rewrite of the last book, but please keep in mind that I haven't read Percy Jackson since I was in fourth grade, so I will not be following a lot of the story. It is about a girl name Alex and Percy. In this, Annabeth and Percy are just friends. I may or may not follow the big problem/plot of PJATO, I haven't decided yet. It will be soooooo much fun to write! It may contradict or have problems with line of the other Percy Jackson books, if so I am sorry, but please keep in mind that it is going to be different and like I said before, I don't remember every little detail from the books, so forgive me if it is wrong! I promise, it is still really good though! I name all of the chapters after songs that fit for the chapters, and the name of the entire story is Girl on Fire [Inferno Version] by Alicia Keys and Nicki Minaj. YOU HAVE TO CHECK OUT THE LYRICS THEY ARE JUST SO BEYOND PERFECT FOR THIS STORY! Okay, thanks a lot for reading this guys! I means a lot!**

**I WILL SHUTUP NOW!**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

**XOXO,**

**-M**


	2. Chapter 1: The Outside

**Chapter 1: The Outside**

**Hey guys! So firstly, I cannot thank you enough for reading my story! I promise, you won't regret it! I am soooooo exited for this story! Please leave any comment you would like, they are all appreciated. The song for this chapter is The Outside by Taylor Swift. Check it out, I chose it because it is all about her being alone and stuff. Makes more sense when you see the lyrics. This is one of the more main stream songs I will use. Anyway, you are all great! Hope you enjoy the first chapter of what will hopefully be something great!**

Alex POV:

_She has me by my hair and I holding me against the wall._

_There are pieces of broken things all around the living room._

_ I wiggle out of her grasp, only for her to grab my right wrist and throw me back against the wall. She knows that I am powerless when she does that._

_My lip is bleeding and everywhere hurts._

_She screams into my face countless insults about how retarded and worthless I am and how she doesn't know why she keeps me._

_She slams my skinny ten year old body into the nearby lamp and my leg gets all cut up._

_She finally drops me to the ground, and I lay there in a crumpled heap._

_She says in a menacing voice, "get out of my sight you worthless piece of-"_

I bolt up, dripping in a terror sweat. The old alarm clock was buzzing next to me. I was so used to these nightmares that they barely fazed me anymore. I got up slowly and dragged myself into the shower. I never wash my hair in the morning so that it is dry for school. When I get out, I throw on a tight grey v-neck tee shirt, a pair of jeans, my black leather jacket, and a black nit cap. I have to brush the crap out of my hair every morning. I have thick, wavy, brown hair that goes down to the top of my hip. I also have these annoying natural blonde highlights in my hair that can get really frizzy. I hop down the hallway and into the main room of the apartment. As usual, Juliette is passed out on the couch. She was working late again last night, so I just let her sleep. I grab an apple, jam on my black converse, and hop onto my skateboard.

I have been dreading today for a long time. Today is my first day at my new school. It's the middle of January... Great. The goal at this school is the same one that I have at every school, remain invisible. This was only my second school this year, so it hadn't been a bad year. I just hope Goode High School lives up to it's name.

Percy POV:

The bell rings for fourth period science and I was the only person that didn't have a lab partner. I had heard Rodrick moved, but I thought that they would have replaced him by now_. I guess I am on my own_. It was fifteen minutes into class when a girl came in. She was one of the skinniest fifteen year olds I had ever seen, but she was definitely beautiful. I knew she was new, and she seemed a little uncomfortable. She glanced toward the class and I caught a glimpse of her eyes. She had fire in her eyes, but a cold exterior. "Um, sorry I'm late. I got lost," she says in a quiet voice. "That's fine!" Replies Mr. Hall. "Your new, right?" She nods and he grabs her by the shoulders and drags her to the front of the classroom. He says enthusiastically, "Everybody, this is our newest student Alexandria DiLaurentis." He has a huge smile on his face, but she still looks uncomfortable. "Actually, it's just Alex," she corrects. The thing about Mr. Hall is that he is overly perky and hates downers. This girl was obviously going to have issues with him. "Alright, just Alex," he says in an annoyed voice, "Go take your seat. Table 7." He sits back down at his desk and she walks hesitantly towards my desk and I move my stuff. She sits down and I give her a small smile. She catches it and smiles back a little. "I'm Percy, and don't mind Mr. Hall. He freaks everybody out at first, but you'll get used to it. She nods and says a small thanks before Mr. Hall clears his throat and tells us about the experiment for today. We are doing something with experimenting with water and plants or whatever. I'm just glad we get to use water. As long as it looks like we are doing something, he doesn't pay attention to us. There is a sink on our lab table, and Alex is trying to fill her little dish. I could tell she was struggling to keep her sleeves dry, so I leaned over and said, "I know it's January, but its hot as hell in here. I think you can take your jacket off." I see something flash in her eyes and she looks panicked. "No!" She says quickly. _That's weird_. "I mean, I'm fine. I'll just leave it on." She goes back to her expressionless facade. Wait, was that fear that had flashed in her eyes before? And what was she hiding under that jacket?

Near the end of class, Mr. Hall made us all quiet down and he started telling us about the homework. "Who would like to read the homework for everyone?" His eyes scan around the room until they finally land in the person next to me. "Ah, our new student Alex. Please read the homework off the board for the class." She looks startled, but then she looked at the board. She concentrated on it really hard for about a minute, then finally said, "No, sir, I can't." Immediately the teacher sighs and reads it himself, but I could tell she wasn't hearing him. However, I'm pretty sure she heard the guys next to us say, "Ha! New girls so stupid she can't even read!" I thought about this. _Could she be dyslexic like me?_ I briefly consider that she may be a demigod, but quickly forget the theory. _Not everyone with dyslexia is the child of a god._

Alex POV:

As soon as the bell rings I storm out of the classroom. They had called me some of the same things she had called me. _"Even stupid people can read, but no, you're not even smart enough to do that!" _I could feel her hand slapping my face like it was yesterday, even though it had been six months. _No, I couldn't let her get into my head_. But I know that she always will be there. No matter what. "Hey! Alex!" Someone called. I saw my lab partner run up to me. Percy, he said his name was. "Here," he said, holding out a piece of paper. I unfold it and am able to make out enough to tell it was the homework assignment. "I don't want it. What's it supposed to mean. You just rubbing it in my face like the rest of your dumb friends." I drop the paper and keep walking, but he catches up to me. "Those guys aren't really my friends. And I'm not making fun of you or anything, it just means that I'm dyslexic too and I thought I could help you out." This surprised me. _How did he know I was dyslexic?_ I think the most surprising part of it was that it was actually sort of nice. "Thanks." I said giving him then best smile I could muster. He was ,after all, one of only two people who hadn't called me stupid when they found out. "So," he starts, "Where do you want to go to work on that project? Do you wanna just go to your house? I would say mine, but my mom is out of town and she wouldn't want us over there. So your house?" Wait, did he say my house?! _Bad idea_. "No!" I snapped. "My house, bad idea. Let's just meet in the library after school, okay?" He looks confused, but he nods and we go our separate ways.

The rest of the day is pretty uneventful. Oh, yeah, except for when I almost killed someone. Again.

I was in PE and we were playing dodgeball. I warned them not to let me play, but they didn't listen. That Percy guy was there too, but I just stood by myself at the back. "What, new girl too stupid to throw a ball too?" I heard a guy yell out. I recognized him as one of the guys who was making fun of me in science. He was this HUGE African American boy. He was surrounded by pack of laughing idiots that I'm assuming were his friends. I just turn away and try and block them out. "Hey! I was talking to you!" He says. He walks over and grabs my right wrist to spin me around. Big mistake. All I see is her.

_She throws me into the small closet._

_I have a gash in my forehead and cuts on my arms._

_There are bruises on my legs too._

_I hear her bolting the door shut._

_I knew I would be in here for a long time._

_I could also hear her muttering something about me being better off dead._

_Then I blacked out._

When I snap back into reality, I see him on the side of the gym. He is writhing in pain on the ground.

Percy POV:

I decided to stay close to her and observe her. There was something that just drew me to her. I couldn't explain it and I didn't try to. I just went with it. In PE, she was just standing against the wall, still wearing that damn jacket. I heard Thomas and the other guys taunting her, and I was ready to go help her when he walked up to her and grabbed her wrist. Suddenly, her eyes glazed over. Her skin turned pale and her eyes were like stone. I could tell that she wasn't seeing him, but someone else instead. The look on her face was pure terror. _What was going on?_ I could also tell that she wasn't seeing him by what she did next. She flipped him and he flew clear across the gym. Now everyone was gathered around, staring. How could they not? This tiny girl just flipped a linebacker with one hand! I saw her face snap back to normal and she looked terrified. The bell rang signaling the end of class, but nobody moved. Except her of course. She ran out of the gym and I followed. She was running at an incredible fast speed and I could barely keep up. I considered the demigod theory, but I dismissed it again, even though I made a mental note to check the records later. She finally slumped down into a clump against a wall in an alleyway. I stayed hidden, not wanting to scare her. She rolled up her jacket sleeves and put her head in her hands. What I saw scared the hell out of me. She had terrible scars all over her arms.

**OMG what do you guys think so far?! I love this! Anyway, I will be updating soon because I can't stop writing this. REVIEWS ARE AMAZING! I love every one of you! Wow, first chapter is 1,805 words!**

**Xoxoxo!**

**LOVE U ALL!**

**- M**


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

**Chapter 2: Secrets**

**Hey! So this next chapter is short but important. I know I didn't explain about the things happening in the last chapter, but it will all make sense after this chapter. R and R pretty please! Song for this chapter is Secrets by One Republic. I chose it because she is kind of spilling all her secrets for the first time. Thanks! Hope you like it!**

Alex POV:

When I eventually calmed down, I did as I promised and met Percy in the library. He was sitting at a table in the back, thankfully. I wasn't sure how my face looked after crying. I sat down and tried to look busy. He pushed a bottle of water across the table towards me and I took it and said thanks. We were silent for a little while, then he said, "Do you want to talk about it?" I shook my head, but he didn't listen. "Come on. You need someone other than your friends at your old school to talk to about this." This made me snicker. "As if! I didn't have any friends at my old school. In fact, I haven't had a friend since I was in second grade." I thought this would scare him away, but it didn't. Instead he said, "Well, now you have your first friend. So come on, it's alright, you can tell me. I promise you can trust me." I honestly have no idea why, but I did trust him. "Fine, what do you want to know?" I asked. "Well, why don't you tell me about yourself first," he said. If he wasn't scared yet, then he definitely would be when he heard about my screwed up life. "Well, I never knew my father, he left when I was young," I said. "My mother couldn't stand it when he left, so she joined the Peace Corps and was shipped to god knows where. I moved in with my grandma for a little while, but she died. Then I went to live with my aunt Elsa. I was eight then. My mom, Juliette, came back six months ago and I live with her." I left out the gory details, hoping he wouldn't ask. "I never knew my father either," he said. This makes me feel a little better. "So, what happened in the gym today?" He asked. I tried to play it dumb, even though I knew he wouldn't buy it. "What do you mean?" I asked back in the most innocent voice I had. "Listen, I know you weren't seeing him when you flipped him. I mean, he's huge and all, but he wouldn't scare you like that," he said eyeing me. I didn't want to ever talk about the flashbacks. They are just a reminder of how screwed up I am. "You saw that?" I ask, dreading the answer. "Yeah," he replied nicely, "now please tell me what is going on." I sigh as I start the beginning to what will be a long and painful conversation. "My aunt. I was seeing my Aunt Elsa. I lived with her from when I was eight to fourteen. She was a drug and alcohol addict. She would cut me, call my stupid, abuse me. You name it, she probably did it to me. She kind of tortured me for years. I knew she was going to hurt me when she grabbed my right my wrist. Ever since then, grabbing my right wrist triggers a flashback to one of the times when she hurt me. It's different every time." He looks horrified, but he isn't looking at me like I was a psycho freak. I guess that was good. We sat there, completely silent, until he said,"So that's what those were." He looks like he is just realizing something. "What do you mean?" I ask him. Suddenly, he gets this deer in the headlights look and I know something is wrong. "You see, well... Um..." He said. Oh no. "Well, I was worried when you ran out of PE, so I kinda followed you. And I kinda saw..." Even though he trailed off, I knew what he was going to say. My scars. "Shit!" I said. I grabbed my stuff as fast I could and ran out of the library. I could hear him calling after me, but I ignored him and kept going. I swore to myself I would never under any circumstances show anyone my scars. I can't believe I was even stupid enough to tell someone what happened. And now I was completely vulnerable to him. I should never have trusted him. People suck.

Percy POV:

I can't believe what she just told me. She is such a strong person. I can't believe all of the things she has been through. It's so terrible, and I just had to go and scare her. If only I could tell her everything about me, it would help comfort her knowing that I have a screwed up life too. But I knew I couldn't. I tried to talk to her the next day, but eventually she just said, "Alright listen, just forget I ever said anything. Let's just finish the damn project." I knew something wasn't right, and I need to find out what.

**WOW! A lot of heavy in this chapter! Spoiler alert, all of the action picks up in the next chapter. I AM SOOOOOO SORRY, BUT IT WILL GET LONGER PLEASE STICK WITH ME! Love you all, please review!**

**-M**


	4. Chapter 3: The Dog Days are Over

**Chapter 3: The Dog Days are Over**

**Hey, so okay, funny story. For some reason, whenever I think of this chapter, I think of The Dog days are Over by Florence and the Machine. I think it is the fact that she is sort of running away from her bad life into a better one. So, that's the song fork this chapter. This is one of my favorite chapters, and I think you will like it too. Reviews are seriously the best! Ennnnnnnnnjoy!**

Alex POV:

It had been a week. A week since I flipped that guy. A week since I told Percy. It's Friday, and so far, he hasn't pried anymore. If I can just make it through today, then I will have a new lab partner on Monday and I won't have to deal with this ever again. Thankfully, no one said anything else to me about what happened in PE. I could hear and see them whispering about me. The people would part whenever I would walk near them. Guess no one wants to be near the violent child. Not that I mind though. We were sitting quietly in science class writing our papers. No one was talking. It was almost the end of class. When that bell rang, I wouldn't have to deal with this any more. I could just forget about Percy forever. That's when shards of glass flew everywhere and something burst through the window.

Percy POV:

It started raining glass. Everyone threw the desks down and hid behind them. Of course, I couldn't. I had to fight. Nobody else knew what was going on. I turned around to see the thing. It was the strangest looking monster that I had ever seen, but it despite its looks, I knew it was extremely lethal. It had the main body of a lion, but there was a snake head and an antelope head coming out of it. I pull out riptide and start to fight it. I swing my sword a couple of times, but it doesn't hit it. I slash his leg, but all that does is make it madder. It crashes it's leg toward me and I barely duck out of the way. Just then, the lion head breathed fire. My sleeve caught on fire, but the rest if me was okay. I knew I was losing, and this wasn't good. "What the hell is that thing?!" Someone shrieked. I turned around to see Alex. She was standing up and looking around, not hiding like the others. She had a small cut on her cheek and a larger cut on the side of her forehead, probably from the glass. That was just enough to distract my focus and the thing pinned me to the wall. I could see the next fire blast building up in its throat, about to come at me. I knew this was it. I silently said goodbye to my mom and Grover and Annabeth and Tyson and Thalia and everyone else that I cared about. I closed my eyes and waiting to be singed when something strong shoved me out of the way and I skidded across the floor. I looked up just in time to see Alex where I was as the flames engulfed her. "No!" I screamed. She was gone, turned to ash by this thing. She gave her life to save mine. For some reason, her being gone seemed like the worst thing I could imagine. I grabbed my sword and stood up, ready to kill this thing once and for all. But when the fire stopped coming out of it's mouth, I saw her standing there, unharmed. Her hair was blowing backward from the wind from the open window, and it had fire in it. There was fire in her hair and in her eyes. Even at a time like this, all I could think about was how stunningly beautiful she was. _How could she possibly have survived that?_ I wasn't moving, but she was. She jumped an impossible height over the lion head and onto its back, all while pulling a small yet extremely sharp pocket knife from the pocket of her jacket. She faces the snake head and cuts it off in one swift move. The monster stumbles and is in pain. The antelope head opens it's mouth to let out a scream and she shoves the knife into its mouth, causing the thing to keel of in pain. Lastly, she stabs the knife though the lion's center, and it is dead. _We won! We are going to be okay!_ I thought, just as three extremely mad furies fly in through the window.

Alex POV:

OH MY GOD I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! HOW DID I DO IT?! I am running on pure adrenaline now, when I see three more things fly into the room. These things are different. If I thought that last one was bad, these look ten times worse. "We got to go!" Yells Percy as he grabs my hand and sprints to the door with me following. I hadn't realized that every alarm in the school was going off. People running around frantically, and when they saw us with those things behind us, that pretty much sent them over the edge. Percy and I ran down the hallways. I had no idea where the hell we were going, but Percy seems to know what he is doing, so I just follow him. He doesn't let go of my hand the entire time. We duck behind a wall and slide down to a position where we are sitting and hugging our knees to our chest. I am leaning on his shoulder and he has arm around me. "How did you know you weren't going to burn to death?" He pants. "I learned I was fireproof a long time ago," I replied, laughing. Just then, the top half of the wall comes crashing down onto us. We duck down and Percy puts his arm over my head protectively. I barley sneak a peek around the edge of the wall, and I see one of those creatures coming at us at full speed. _Gotta think!_ Before I know it I am standing up. The part of the wall that isn't shattered comes up to about my waist. "What are you doing?!" Percy asks, horrified. I don't reply, instead I turn my so that it looks like it is cupping something and I throw my arm forward. Immediately, a huge fire ball comes out of my hand and hits the monster right in the chest. It goes down in flames. _One down, two to go. _"Nice!" Percy said. I smiled and nodded and continued going. We ran down the halls dodging children and falling pieces of the ceiling. This was going to be hard to explain to the police. We rounded the corner to go to my locker to get my stuff, and we saw the second one. This time, Percy pushed me backward and ran to a nearby water fountain. When he put his hand on it, it exploded, sending water everywhere. He moved his hands, and the water turned into a moving ball. He then flung the ball towards the thing and the monster got stuck inside it. The impact was so forceful that it sent the water ball and the beast out of a window. "Okay, that was even cooler than what I did!" I told him. He gave me a cocky grin and we went to my locker. I knew I was weird before, but I didn't know what to think of it. Now, he has strange powers, like me, only with water. I had to find out what was going on, because he seemed to know exactly what was happening. "What are these things?!" I ask as I grab my skateboard out of my locker. "I don't know what the first one was, but the other things are furies," he says. "Wait a minute. Furies?! As in those mythical things from Greek mythology that we learned about during history class?!" I shriek. "Yeah, exactly," he replies back, and with that, we start running towards the front doors. We rounded the corner and could now see the exit. That's when Mr. Johnson the history teacher came out in front of us and screamed, "No! Kids, you need to go to your assigned lockdown areas! This is not a drill!" and just as he said that, the last fury came out and was flying towards us. "Mr. Johnson I am so sorry I have to do this, but it has to be done," I say. He looks at me with a confused look on his face, right before I shoved him into a nearby wall. By this time, the fury was about two inches from Percy and I. I grabbed my knife and threw it straight into the chest. It stopped in its tracks and I pushed it back with all my strength. It flew though the glass doors, out onto the street, and got hit by a car. We took a moment just to stand there and catch our breath. Then I turned to him and cried, "That was so freaking AWESOME!" he turned to me and we both started cracking up.

"Come on!" Percy said as he helped me up and we stared walking towards the exit. "Where are we going?" I ask. "Wherever you live." He replies simply. "No way! I-" he cuts me off by saying, "I'm sorry, but we need to get your stuff then go to the camp." I must have looked as confused as I was because he said, "I'll explain later, but right now we have to hurry, and you just have to trust me." I briefly considered this. I don't trust people easily, but I was certainly in no position to argue, since obviously he knew what was going on was trying to help me. I nodded and then we ran down the street. I took the lead and he followed me. I can only imagine what we look like to people. Two beaten, bloody, and dirty teenagers running down the street, away from a school that was crumbling like the twin towers. I could see all of the people looking. The jumped out of way when we came anywhere near them. I looked back and saw six cop cars pulling up to the school. _They are going to be so confused. _I turn my head back and I realize that Percy still hasn't let go of my hand. I have always not liked being close to people, but for some reason, I really didn't mind. We were right in front of the stairs of my apartment building now. _Here goes nothing._ I lead him up the flights of stairs and, with shaky fingers, take out my keys and unlock the door. I lead him in and we shut the door behind us. I give us a second just to catch our breath. Then we go to my room, and he goes straight for the closet. He pulls out my camo backpack and says, "Here, put some clothes and some other things you need in here." He tosses me the backpack and I start jamming my stuff in there. We were both picking things up and moving very fast, and I got hot. So I took my jacket off. Percy gives me a questioning look and I just say, "What, its not like you haven't seen my scars before." We both smile and get back to work. The door suddenly opened quickly and there stood Juliette, with a mad expression on her face. But that expression soon changed to complete fear, the second she saw my scars. Percy and I just stood there, completely silent with a deer in the headlights look on our faces. "What are those?" she asked slowly. I still stood there, expressionless. "When did you do these? Why did you do these? I thought you were happy," she said. Then I realized what she was thinking and quickly said, "Oh no! I promise you, I didn't do these. Its not what you think!" she looked at me, then said, "Oh yeah then who did? And who is this?" I looked towards Percy and then muttered, "I can't tell you…" she glares at me like I'm lying, and then Percy steps in between us and says, "As much as you guys need to talk about this, we only have a certain amount of time. So we are going to have to get going." He tosses me the full backpack and we head towards the door, but she blocks our way. "Can someone just explain to me what is going on?" she asks. "I would," I start, "But I have no idea!" this makes her more confused, but once again, Percy interjects. "You know exactly what this is about. Its about her father." _WHAT?! What can Percy possibly know about my father?! And is he trying to make my mom mad, because if so, talking about my father is the perfect way to do it!_ But instead of getting angry, her face just drop and she moves out of the way quickly. She then ushers us out the door saying that we need to hurry. We are almost out and I am more confused then ever, when she grabs my hand and spins me around. I look at her face, and she is sad. I can tell she is trying not to cry. "Listen, Alex, you need to know that I love you so much more than you know. This could very well be the last time I ever see you. Before you go, I need to know who gave you those scars." I took a deep breath, and said, "Aunt Elsa." She looked horrified and shocked and terribly sad. I turn away and run out the door behind Percy. I yelled back, "I love you too, mom." And then we ran onto the street and into a car, hand in hand.

Percy POV:

It was sad what she had had to do with her mom. It reminded me of what I had had to say to my own mom. I thought about this as we drove to the camp. All of this, this entire situation, had been sort of like my own. It made me flash back to my terrifying experience of crossing through the camp gates for the first time.

It was dark when we got there, and Alex was sitting in her seat, staring at nothing. I nudged her told her that we were here and she got out of the car. I followed, and yelled, "Come on! Its this way just up a head!" we ran towards the woods. As we neared the entrance, a giant tree plummeted to the ground right in the place that we were about to be standing. Slowly, we turned around and saw none other but the same thing that had almost killed me my first time coming here. The minotaur.

"Holy shit," I breathed, and we stared running at full speed. We hopped over the tree best we could and kept going. "That thing is getting closer!" she yelled. We could now see the entrance to the camp in the distance, so we started running fast. But I tripped over a branch and she came back to help me. "Percy!" she screamed, just as the minotaur stopped right in front of us. I got up and shoved her behind me, but this didn't work. I knew as well as she did that he would crush us if we moved at all. I did the only thing I could do. I simply tried to protect her the best I could, so that maybe she could get to the camp. But she moved herself from behind me and ran straight up to the minotaur. _What the hell is she doing? _Then, she stomps her foot on the ground and puts her hands out, as if she is pushing something really hard. Suddenly, the ground shakes and a huge wave of pure, golden fire comes up, out of the ground. It towers over the minotaur and then crashes down on it in one swoop. Then it is gone, and so is the monster. I stand there, completely dumfounded. But when Alex turns around, she is pale and shaking and even more dumfounded then I am. I rush towards her and together we stumble through the gates of the camp. As soon as we cross, she stumbles one last time and then passes out. The last thing I see is her beautiful face before I too, pass out, and the world fades to black.

**WHAT DID YOU GUYS THINK?! SERIOUSLY, I NEED TO KNOW! WAS IT TOO CONFUSING, TOO CHEESY?! DID IT MAKE SENSE? Thanks a bunch and I really hope you like it! PLEASSSSSSSSSSSSE REVIEW!**

**-M**


	5. Chapter 4: Anything Could Happen

**Chapter 4: Anything Could Happen**

**Bonjour mes amies! So, after that dramatic chapter, I have made this one almost as dramatic, but with a different kind of drama ;) This chapter is Anything Could Happen by Ellie Goulding because it is kind of all about her finding out about her powers and the magic that actually exists. Listen to it, it is awesome! Hope you like this chapter, it is sort of different from the others, but just because they are at the camp now and they have to get used to things, etc. Anyway, here you go, REVIEWS WOULD BE A GREAT THING TO HAVE! **

Percy POV:

My head is killing me, and so is my ankle. I don't want to open my eyes, but I do any way. The firs thing I see is the wooden beams of a ceiling and a sparkling, blue lake. The peaceful silence makes some of the pain go away, and feels so good. Then it is all shattered by a loud and excited, "Hi Perc!" "Gah!" I scream back. I look and I see it is only Grover. "Sorry man, you scared the crap out of me!" I said with a light laugh. "I scared you?! Dude, I thought you were never gonna wake up!" he says back. Slowly, I sit up and look around. _Wait, is this my cabin at camp half-blood? _Then it all comes rushing back. The strange monster, the furies, running to the camp, the minotaur, Alex's wall of fire- "Oh my gods, Alex! Is she alright? Where is she?" I ask. She can't be gone. She has to have made it. I don't know why, but life without her seems sort of impossible. "Oh, you mean that girl you came with! So that's her name!" said Grover, "Yeah, she is fine! She woke up about thirty minutes ago, and hasn't said anything yet. We tried to get her some non-shredded clothes, but she refuses to get out of this damn jacket. It is weird man." Of course, the jacket. "Here, I need to go talk her. Now. I'm the only one she will talk to, alright. Don't worry, I will tell her everything. Who is her father?" I told him. But just as I said that, he looked uneasy. "That's the thing," he said, "We don't know. She is the only half-blood child we have ever seen that hasn't been recorded in the books or known about. We will just have to wait and see then, right?" This keeps getting weirder and weirder. "Okay, so lets go to her, now!" I said, and I got up and followed Grover over to the infirmary. When we got there, I ran ahead of Grover and just followed the loud sound of Chiron's voice. "Are you sure you don't want to tell me how you got here…" he said just as I burst in. "Percy!" she said in a faint voice. She looked the same as when I had last seen her, except she also had a slightly bloody lip and a light bruise on her forehead. And of course, the cuts from the shards of glass. I walked over to the bed where she was sitting, sit down next to her, and wrap my arms around her. I hug her as tightly as I can because I am so grateful that we are both alive. And she hugs me back. Every time we touch I feel like an electric speak is running through my body, so you can imagine what having her so close to me makes me feel like. It makes me feel more alive in a way I have never felt before. I still don't know why yet. "Its okay," I soothed, "We are safe now, nothing is going to hurt us here." she nodded and I let her go. "Chiron, she isn't going to talk to anyone until I explain everything, alright. So can you please leave?" I said. He leaves, though he does give me a strange look. One that I haven't seen on his face before. "Okay, so I know that this is going to seem crazy, and I thought it was crazy too at first. But all of those stories that we hear about the Greek Gods and Goddesses," she nods, and then I continue, "They aren't just stories." Her jaw drops and her eyes widen. "They are real. Every single one of them. And this place, where we are right now, is a special place where we can learn about our powers, and where we are safe from the monsters that want to kill us." I give her a minute to process this. I speak from experience when I say that finding all of this out is hard. "This isn't right," she finally says, "I am not this person that you think I am. There is no possible way. I am a retarded and now mental person and I know that this can't be me." I smile to myself. "That is pretty much what I said. I found out when I was 12. I thought that since I was dyslexic and I had ADHD that it made me too stupid to be this person. But you have those things because you are a demi-god and you cant let those awful things your aunt said to you get into your head, because they aren't true. You have dyslexia because your brain was meant to read ancient Greek. And you have your ADHD, because you were born to be a fighter."

Alex POV:

I… Can't….. Believe it. I stared deep into his beautiful blue eyes for minute after minute, trying to contemplate it all. _They are just like the sea._ Then I do one of the stupidest things I could have done during this serious talk. I just start laughing. He looks at me, really confused, before he starts laughing too. This is too good to be true. All of this. I know its has to be a dream, but I think I'm just going to go with it. "It all makes sense now," I say. "All the times when I would get angry, or sad, or happy and things that couldn't be explained started to happen. But wait, which god is…" I trail off, but I know he understood what I was saying. But for some reason, he now looks a bit uneasy. "Well, you see, whenever a demi-god is born, they are recorded in this book. Now, it is extremely rare for a child to be born to one of the Great Three, Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades. Zeus had a daughter named Thalia a couple of years ago, but she died one her way here trying to save the other campers that she had come with. Zeus turned her into a tree and that tree now protects our camp. Hades has never had a child and probably never will." He pauses and looks at me briefly. "What about Poseidon?" I ask. He smiles and replies, "I happen to be his half-blood son. He has another son named Tyson, but his mom is a sea nymph and he is a Cyclops." Wow, that's is probably the second most stunning thing I have learned today. "And what about my dad?" I ask. He sighs and says, "Well, that's the thing. We don't know. You are so far the only person we have ever known that wasn't in the books. We don't know anything about who your father is. But we are going to find out, I promise." I feel a whole lot of things when he says that. I feel sad, frustrated, maybe even angry. But at the same time, I also feel relieved. _Maybe I'm not ready to find out who he is. _"Okay." I say. He smiles at me one last time before he says, "So, you ready to brave the world and go have breakfast?" I laugh and get up he gets up with me and we head out of the room together.

When we exit, I see that strange horse-man that was talking to me earlier. He looks at us, and then starts coming towards us. "Its alright, I told her everything," Percy says to the man. Didn't he call him Chiron? "I'm sorry I was kind of a bitch to you earlier," I said to the strange man, giving him the best smile I could. He just laughed and said, "Its fine, I wouldn't expect any less. Now go on to breakfast, and then training this afternoon. For both of you."

I walk into this outdoor dining hall area. It looks nice and there are lines and lines of food. I don't think I have ever seen this much food in my entire life. As soon as we enter, every pair of eyes is on us. I have never been good with people staring at me. I hate being the center of attention. "Don't worry about them," Percy whispers to me. I nod and he takes my hand and drags me toward the food line. "Whats up my man!" shouts a guy and then he jumps in line in between Percy and I. "Oh, um, this is my best friend Grover," says Percy. Grover looks at me and smiles and says, "And you must be Alex….." he is looking at me strangely and I see Percy give him a light punch in the arm. "Hey yeah I'm- woah!" I said. I looked down and I noticed that his bottom half wasn't human. He had goat legs! "Oh, yeah," he said, seeing where I was staring. "I'm a satyr." He gives me a cocky grin and I just can't help but laugh back. I actually like him, he seems great. I put some giant grapes on my plate as well as some fluffy, egg looking things and some cinnamon toast. When I lived with Elsa, I rarely had breakfast or any other meal for that matter. I am a little too skinny, so I decided to eat a little more than usual while I am here. All three of us sit down at a table in the back of the room. "So, what's your story?" Grover asks me. "Wait, what?" I stutter back. There aren't a lot of things that catch me off guard, however this does. And I just sit there stuttering like an idiot. "Anyway," says Percy. _God, will I ever stop owing him for getting me out of awkward situations? _"So, okay you have to try this. Like, right now." He holds out a crystal glass with a gold liquid in it. It looked a little like honey, but it was definitely not as thick. "What is it?" I asked. They looked at each other and start laughing. "Its Nectar," says Grover. "If you haven't tried, you haven't lived!" This is crazy, but I honestly don't mind. So I take the glass and drink the contents. It is the best thing I have ever tasted. Ever. "Its good, like really good!" we all laugh and I realize that for first time ever, I might actually not be bullied and I might have friends.

Percy POV:

This is great. Seeing her here, without her worrying about being hated or about what people think about her. Al three of us laughing together, it just feels so right. "Who is this?" says a venomous sounding voice that snaps me back into reality. Annabeth is standing there, glaring at Alex. _UGH! I completely forgot about Annabeth!_ She hates newcomers and I don't know how she will take Alex. "Oh, Annabeth, this is Alex. Alex, this is Annabeth," I explain. She is still glaring at her, and Alex just looks like the girl I met in science class. She looks like she wants to be invisible again. "And what is she doing sitting with us?" Annabeth asks, sitting down. "Annabeth!" I say. I can't believe how rude she is being, even for her. "No, no, its fine." Says Alex. "Percy is kind of the only person I know here. I'm new." This can't end well and Annabeth is gonna be pissed at us. "I can tell….." Annabeth mutters under her breath. Then we are all quiet. I hate awkward silences, and this one was painfully awkward. We sit there, just picking at our plates for about five minutes straight. Until Grover said, "Oh, Alex, I forgot to give this to you earlier, its your official Camp Half-Blood shirt." Her eyes widen and she snaps back, "I can't wear that." Oh, this is going to be hard to get her into that shirt without the jacket. And she can't wear that jacket forever, it just won't fly here. I will have to talk to her later. Grover is looking at her strangely and I don't know what to tell them, but Annabeth has an idea of something to say to Alex that is a big mistake. "Listen princess, I know it isn't something mommy or daddy bought for you at a fancy store, but you will just have to suck it up." I looked over at Alex and she is pale and shaking. But I know she isn't shaking from fear: she is livid. I cannot believe Annabeth said that. I mean, I know that she doesn't mean it, that she is just joking around and trying to prove a point, but this was taking it too far. Alex stood up and slams her hand on the table right in front of Annabeth. "Alright listen, you don't know shit about me, so don't you DARE pretend like you know what you are talking about!" since she was yelling, everybody was looking at us at this point. Alex then turns and walks toward the door. Grover and I give her our '_what the hell Annabeth, go fix it!_' look, and she rolls her eyes at us. But she knows better than to disobey us, so she gets up and jogs after Alex. Alex is about to open the door to leave, but Annabeth says, "Alex, wait." She grabs onto Alex's wrist and spun her around. That's when I saw that her eyes had glazed over and her body went rigid. We are in serious trouble. Annabeth had grabbed her right wrist.

Alex POV:

_She was standing there at the kitchen sink._

_She was doing the dishes and drinking straight vodka._

_She had just injected something in her arm._

_I had been kicked out of my third school that year earlier that day._

_It was the hardest school year of my life, when I was 13._

_"You stupid, stupid girl!" _

_"Do you know what all of the work I had to do with the schools today?"_

_"Getting someone as retarded as you to go to another school this year is hard!"_

_I tried apologizing._

_"I'm sorry! I don't know what happened and it won't happen again."_

_But she was too high to care._

_She wasn't having any of my apologies._

_"Shut up, just shut up," she told me._

_"-Ugh, I'm sorry, I will, I promise!" I stuttered out._

_"I SAID SHUTUP YOU HORRID LITTLE BITCH!" She roared._

_She dropped the plate she was cleaning and walked over to me._

_"Please, don't!" I said shaking._

_"No, please-"_

_But cut me off by grabbing my wrist and with one kick in the stomach. _

_Then another._

_Then a kick to my head._

_Then another._

_Then a knife, digging down my forearm._

_Then she dumped the vodka on the cut, to make it burn like hell._

_And she left me lying there._

_Soaking in my own blood and tears._

Percy POV:

"Whats going on with her eyes man?" Grover asked. I am sure everyone else was wondering the same thing. "Annabeth you have to let go of her wrist," I said. My voice sounded a lot calmer than I felt. "Wait, what is-" but Annabeth was cut of by Alex. The air rippled slightly and Annabeth was thrown hard against the wall on the other side of the room. We are in some deep shit now. "Annabeth you don't understand whats going on. Don't do something you are going to regret." I said. But she was already just as mad as Alex was and this was going nowhere fast. I turned to look at Alex and saw that she had just snapped back into reality. She saw Annabeth fuming against the wall, and she was slowly piecing what had happened together. And I know that there was absolutely no way that this could end well. I was honestly mad too. I know that Annabeth hadn't known about what grabbing Alex's wrist would do, but she shouldn't have said those things in the first place.

Alex POV:

I see that girl Annabeth sitting up against a wall, looking like she was going to kill someone. I think about what is going on, and I know that someone is going to be me. She races over to my frozen body and pins me up against the wall. I am cringing and she has complete control over me. I hate it when someone has control over me. "What the hell do you think you are doing?" she hisses at me. She is so close to me that I can almost see the fury in her voice. "I'm sorry, you don't understand. I didn't mean it!" I say. I can't tell her the truth, but I don't know what else to do. She opens her mouth to say something back, when she is pulled off of me and I see Percy standing there. As soon as my feet hit the ground, I run. As fast and as far as I can. I might have just messed up any chance I had of staying here.

Percy POV:

Annabeth is squirming in my arms, and I have no choice but to let her down. I didn't want to have to grab her like I did, but I knew she would beat Alex to a pulp if I didn't. "Percy!" she screams at me. "I don't know how you know her and I don't really care. But she cannot come here and act like she owns me!"

"First of all, she only got mad, because you made her. And second of all, her life is more screwed up than you will ever know, and lets just say she wasn't seeing you when she threw you against that wall. I know her, because I am the one that told her who she is. Who met her in the school we were both going to and who brought her here while being chased by a bunch of monsters that she defeated by herself! I am one of the only people who she has trusted in a long time! So now, I am going to make you go find her and apologize!" She just stood there, looking at me with a confused look on her face. She slowly turns around, walks out of the door, and goes the same way that Alex had gone. "Disperse!" I say to all of the onlookers. Lets just hope this works.

Alex POV:

I pull out my iPhone and jammed my earplugs in my ears and blare my music as loud as I can. It is my way of telling the world to piss off. I am listening to _This is How I Disappear _by _My Chemical Romance, _one of my bands. I don't really have anywhere to stay, so instead I just run into these woods. I saw a lake earlier on the tour of camp that Percy had given me before breakfast. It seemed secluded enough, and I had always thought better outside. As soon as I got there, I took off that damn jacket and punched a tree. Punching trees is something that I have learned helps me with my feelings. I can punch a tree without getting in trouble or getting kicked out of school. I run my hands through my hair and groan, then punch the tree again. I am about to take another swing at it, when I hear someone come up behind me. "Hey, yeah, Percy told me to come find you and apologize and woah!" she says, her eyes widen and her hands covers her open mouth when she sees my arms "Ughhhhhhhhh!" I scream as I kick the tree. And she just stands there, staring at me in shock. "What?" I say. I am pissed, and when I get pissed, I cannot control my tongue. "I disprove your little spoiled princess theory? Well, sorry to disappoint you!" she still stands there in shock, and its annoying me. "What?" I say to her. Well, not really to her, more like at her. She finally chokes out, "That's why you wouldn't wear the tee shirt. You didn't want people to see what you do to yourself."

"Thank you!" I said. "Wait, what?" You think I do this to myself?" She just nods and then realizes what I said. "Wait, you didn't self-harm?" Ha! So that's what she thinks! I guess that it would make sense for that to be what people first think when they would see my scars. _DAMMIT!_ Another person saw my scars! That is the second time I have broken my promise to myself. I cannot let it happen again. I shake my head no and then she says, "Well, then you seriously need to explain this to me. This is serious."

"Don't you think I know that! And why the hell would I tell you?" she looks as if she is thinking something over with herself, then she answers, "Listen, I know I was a bitch to you today, but the thing is that I have never been good with new people. But I do understand things, if you give me the chance. And lets face it, a lot of people here don't face newcomers easily and you are going to need my help." I think about what she says, and while I hate to admit it, she has a point. But I think that fact that finally made me trust her was the fact that I could tell we were alike. If I was in her position, I would have acted the exact way that she did. So I take a deep breath and start my least favorite story ever. "When I was very young, after my dad left, my mom couldn't really stand staying and living with me. So she joined the Peace Corps, which left me living with my grandma. She took pretty good care of me, but she died when I was eight. After that I was forced to move in with my aunt. I lived with her until my mom came back six months ago. Even when my mom was here, we weren't really close." I pray that she just takes that for her answer, and that she doesn't pry and takes that for her answer. But of course, I am not that fortunate. "So, where do the scars fit in?" she asks. This is the hard part. "The only person I have ever told is Percy," I start. "My aunt, my aunt Elsa, she is a really bad woman. She did a lot of drugs and alcohol. She was violent and she did a bunch of really terrible things to me that I really hate talking about it…" I trailed off, but she said, "Its okay, I won't force you to tell me the details." This made me less nervous. She may not be all that bitchy after all. "She was the one that gave me these scars. I always knew that she was going to hurt me, when she grabbed my right wrist. Ever since then, whenever somebody did that to me, it would trigger a flashback to one of the times that she did something to me. I didn't mean to throw you against a wall like that, but I wasn't thinking clearly and to get you away from me is my first instinct. I also have no control over what I can do yet, not like the rest of you do. I'm sorry," I said to her. I looked her in the eyes, and she looked at me back. She smiled and nodded. Then she said, "Its okay. Its my fault and I didn't know." I nod at her, and then she asks me, "So, why did you tell Percy all of this?" I glance at her, then replied back, "Believe me, he didn't find out on purpose. He was my biology partner, and so that's how I got to meet him. But we were in PE on my first day, and these idiots were saying some stuff to me, and then they grabbed my wrist, and of course I had a flashback and I kinda threw him against a wall. After that, I ran out of the building and Percy followed me. When I got far enough away, I rolled up my jacket sleeves and he saw my scars. After that I was sort of forced to tell him everything. The about a week later, we got attacked by some monsters of some sorts, and I kind of saved his ass. And then he saved mine, and then I saved his some more. Eventually, we got here." She had a blank expression on her face, but she said. "You know, I would say I'm sorry, but I know that you don't want to hear my pity." I laughed and I said, "Okay, maybe we are a lot alike…." We are both laughing at this point. I have never been one of those people to have a lot of friends who are girls. Heck, I have never had a lot of friends period. Every girl I have ever known I haven't liked at all. I guess some of them are okay, but I have never even bothered with trying to get to know any of them. But with Annabeth, I feel like we are just so much alike, that it comes easily with her. We sit there for hours, just talking about everything. We don't talk about anything particular, but we never run out of things to say. It kind of comes naturally.


	6. Chapter 5: I'll be There

**Chapter 5: I'll be there**

**Hello! So, I forgot to leave an Author's note at the end of the last chapter, so I just wanted to say that I am sorry that it took me a little longer than usual to update, but the last chapter was long! So I hope that makes up for it. This chapter is named after I'll be there by Michael Jackosn. I am personally don't like Michael Jackson, but this song worked. You will se why by the end of the chapter ;) hope you enjoy, I think you might like it.**

Alex POV:

"I cannot believe you blew a whole through your sixth grade math teacher's wall!" she said. We were both kind of dying of laughter. "I didn't mean to! I just kind of punched the wall and it was a little too hard! And it didn't go all the way through the wall, it just left a good sized dent," I replied. This just made us laugh even harder. We decided to head back when it started getting dark. We seriously sat out there for the entire day. We talked most of the time, but we fell asleep while listening to some music for about an hour. We walked back to camp with our linked, just laughing about whatever, when we heard someone shriek, "Where the hell have you been?!" we both turned around to see Percy and Grover sprinting toward us looking really worried. "Woah, calm down," said Annabeth. "We were just out in the woods talking and we lost track of time." the two boys glanced at each other, then Grover said, "So, um, whats going on with you two?" We both started laughing the second we saw their confused faces. I guess it makes sense since before we were throwing each other against walls, now we are laughing together. "We talked, and lets just say that we sorted some things out, and we realized that we aren't that different after all," she said. We looked at each other and then looked at them, and then all four us started cracking up. "See!" said Percy, "I told you that they would eventually get along!" we all nodded, then went to the dining hall for dinner.

Percy POV:

We realized during dinner that since we didn't even know who her father is, that we don't know where we can let her stay. So we decided that since I had the biggest cabin and nobody to share it with, that she could stay with me until we can arrange something else. I am actually happy with this arrangement, because it will give me a chance to get even closer to her. We set up a bed in the other wing of my cabin so that she will have at least a little privacy. She went back to the cabin earlier than I did because she said she was tired. I can imagine that she would be after everything that happened today. I was just sort of walking around after dinner, not really having anything to do. I was just walking around by the campfire and I heard someone coming up behind me. I turned around to see Annabeth. "Hey," she said. I smiled back, but neither of us really anything to say. So we just walked in silence for a little while. But I finally had to ask, "Okay, I am just going to ask what we are all thinking. How on earth did you two make friends so quickly?" she just laughed at me. "Well, you know how I followed her?" she asked. I nodded and she continued, "Well, by the time I caught up to her, she was listening to music and punching a tree without her jacket on…" she trailed off but I knew exactly what she saw. My shock must have shown on my face, because she then said, "She told me everything, and after that, we just couldn't stop talking. She is one of the only girls I have ever met that really just gets me. We just kept talking, and then we fell asleep, and then we talked some more. I am really sorry that I was a pain this morning, I know she didn't deserve that, but you know how I am with new people." I laugh. Alex must have really trusted her to be able to tell her everything. "Yeah. You really can be a pain," I say back, and of course that gets me a light punch in the shoulder.

We walk and talk for a little while longer before we decide to go back to our cabins. When we go our separate ways, I walk back to my cabin slowly. It gives me time to think. Everything about Alex screams for me to get away from her, but I just can't. There is something about Alex that I have never seen in any other demigod I have also never heard of a demigod being able to throw fire before. I can't even begin to imagine who her father is, but I would like to find out.

I go into the cabin very quietly so that I don't wake her up. I slip on some sweatpants and a different tee shirt, and I am about to crawl into bed, when I hear something. It is high and it sounds painful, and it followed by something that sounds like a moan. I grab riptide and then listen some more to find out where the sounds are coming from. Wait, are they coming from Alex's room? I walk out of my room and around to where Alex is sleeping. I look inside the window very cautiously, in case she sleeps without her clothes on or something. But I see that she is wearing something. She looks like she is sleeping because she is laying down in her bed with her eyes closed. But when I get a closer look, her face looks pained and there are tears streaming down her cheeks. She is writhing all over the place, and she is the one making those awful sounds. She looks sweaty and looks like she is in a lot of pain. "No!" she screams. "No, no, no, please don't!" I have to help her. Seeing her in this much pain is killing me. I have to do something! I drop my sword and go into the room. I walk over to the bed and try to shake her awake. She must be having a nightmare of some sort, and I honestly don't blame her after all that she has been through. This doesn't work though, instead she starts freaking out more. I wrap my arms around her and start saying, "Shhh! Alex wake up, its just a dream. Alex its okay…." She then jolts awake with a panicked look in her eyes. She looks around, and then starts crying. I just pull he as close to me as I can, trying to soothe her. She is so brave, but she doesn't have to do that around me. I rock her back and forth, just trying to calm her. I am perfectly happy like this. Having her this close to me sends a bolt of electricity through my entire body. It feels good, and it makes me feel sort of alive. But she pulls away to look up at me. I can see the tears on her face shimmering in the moonlight, then she says, "Why are you doing this?" she looks completely and utterly confused. The voice she uses is small and weak, and I have never seen her like this. for the first time, I could tell that she had kind of let her guard down. She was just so…. Real, I guess, in this moment. She wasn't even like this when she was telling me about Elsa. "What do you mean?" I ask. She just stares at me, then says, "I mean, why are you here?" I let out a small chuckle, but then, I look her straight in the eyes, and say, "I am here because you needed me. Because I want you to know that I will always be here for you, no matter what." Even after I say this, she is still looking at me like I am crazy. We are both silent, until she says, "Why? Why do you care?" Now I am looking at her like she is the crazy one. "What do you mean why do I care? Of course I care. And besides, I can't sleep with all of the noise." She laughs at me, and when I look into her eyes, the icy façade has melted and they are pure fire. "Now," I say, "Do want to tell me what it was about?" she glances at me again, as if she needs to be reassured. So as reassurance, I pull her closer to me, and she begins to speak. "Along with the flashbacks, I get nightmares too. This one was the one when I had first moved in, right after my Grandma died. On my first night there, I saw her drinking and I could tell it was affecting her, so I tried to get it away from her. I thought I was helping her, but she got really mad. She grabbed my right wrist, dragged me to the kitchen, then she grabbed a knife and gave me this….." she held up her right arm and showed me a jagged scare that went all the way from her wrist to almost her elbow. "So that's how the whole wrist thing started," I said. She smiled a little, then I said, "You know, we need to go to bed. We are going to have a lot of things to do tomorrow." I moved to get up, and walk to the door, but she grabbed my hand, "Wait," she said quietly. "I know that this is going to sound really strange, but can you stay? I can never really go back to sleep after these dreams." I look at her, and I see her beautiful face shining in the moonlight. I can still see the tears in her eyes and on her cheeks, and without thinking, I just get back in the bed and hold her close to me. I stroke her hair and just hold her tight. Even though the circumstances that brought us to this moment kind of sucked, I don't think I could have been happier.

**Alright, so this was a short kind of filler chapter with just some fluffy stuff, but I hope you like it anyway! I would REALLY love some new reviews, I just really need to know that you guys do exist and what your opinion of my work is. I don't care if they are good, bad or in the middle. I just want to hear from you!**

**Love you guys!**

**-M**


	7. Chapter 6: Highway to Hell

**Chapter 6: Highway to Hell**

**Hellllllo! So this chapter doesn't have the best song, but it was the best I could do. The song is Highway to Hell. It will start making sense in the middle of the chapter. Spoiler: something very important happens in this chapter.**

Alex POV:

I had been here for three days, and I think I am in love with this place. It is perfect for me. Not only am I learning how to control my powers, but I actually have friends for the first time in my life. Most of my training has included one on one sessions with Percy. I have never felt as comfortable with anyone as I do with Percy. He just…. Gets me in a way that nobody ever has. It amazes me how close we have gotten. And Annabeth…. God I have never met a girl who I have been able to talk to without wanting to get away from them. In my experience, girls are annoying, backstabbing and they care about things that really don't matter. But Annabeth isn't anything like that. She and I couldn't be any more different, but for some reason we just get each other. Not to mention the fact that both her and Grover make me crack up. Before this place, I rarely laughed. There was never really anything in my life to laugh about. But just the fact that I actually fit in with these people, who can do these incredible things, makes me laugh every time. I remember yesterday.

Percy and I were fighting in the woods with swords.

We had moved down to near the shore of the lake, where I stumbled on a rock or something.

Percy used that to his advantage and cornered me with his sword at my throat.

We were both looking at each other very intensely while we caught our breath.

After about a minute of just staring at each other, Percy scooped me up and threw me into the water.

All in one swift motion.

When I stuck my head up out of the water, I saw him standing on the edge of the water, laughing so hard he was about to fall over.

"Oh, so you think this is funny, do you?"

he answered by just laughing harder.

And with that I swam to the edge of the water and yanked me in with me.

"Okay, that's it!" he yelled and tackled me underwater.

I flipped him over and pinned him on the muddy floor.

I felt the need for air, and I guess he could see this, so he took a big breath underwater.

I glared at him, then swam up to the surface.

Until the sun set, we had a blast in the water.

There was a total of five seconds, during those three hours, when we weren't laughing.

I was truly one of the best times of my life.

After the night before, Percy has slept next to me every night. I have realized that I don't get the nightmares whenever he is there. Being wrapped in his comforting arms never fails to help me sleep. And he is so nice about it too. Some guys would have made perverted jokes about it, but not Percy. He just knew that I needed him, and so we have this unspoken agreement that he will always sleep with me every night.

I have also been learning a lot about the Gods of Olympus, but so far, none of us have any idea who my father is. None of the powers and abilities that I have. We have looked through every book we could find, but nothing is a match with me. While that is franking me out, I have other things that are keeping my mind occupied. Like my current archery lesson with Annabeth, Percy and Grover. Annabeth was trying, and failing, to teach the guys how to shoot a bow and arrow. We have been at this for an hours, and I caught on thirty minutes ago. At this point both guys are extremely annoyed with her. "Screw it!" Grover finally yells. "We are going to dinner!" Annabeth rolls her eyes, but the rest of us giggle and grab our stuff.

We are walking on the gravel road that will take us to the dining hall. However, we are not the only ones with this idea. There are a bunch of hungry kids reeking havoc around us as the try to get to the dining hall. We keep getting jostled, but it just make us laugh. I have my left arm linked in Annabeth's, and we are keeping each other from not falling. I hear Grover mumble something along the lines of, "The Gods gave you eyes, might as well use them." I laugh harder at this and look over to the rest of my friends. I see them for a second, but without any warning, everything goes black. I vaguely feel gravel pressing into my knees, but all I can focus on is the blackness that clouds my vision.

A moment later, a face comes into the blackness. It is a man, with pale skin and dark curly hair. He isn't that tall, but isn't that short, and he looks like he is in pretty good shape. He is wearing black torn up clothes and is surrounded by fire. He smiles at me. A smile that does not fit his seemingly cold demeanor. A rather warm smile, that just confuses me even more. "Hello," he says in a deep voice. It has a slight accent that I just can't place. I stumble through my words, but I somehow manage to get them out.

"W-w-who are you?" I ask carefully.

He just smiles even more, and says, "I am Hades."

"So, y-y-you're the god of hell?" I ask.

"Precisely." He replies simply.

I think about it, then I say, "Well, what do you want with me?"

He just shakes his head and, oddly, his smiles gets warmer and friendlier. He then walks toward me and takes a lock of my hair in his hands, the twirls it Arlin's with his finger. I think I hear him mutter something like 'so beautiful' but I can't be sure. I repeat my question,"What do you want with me." This time, my voice is harsher and more demanding. I am more comfortable, and I have found a little of my courage. He laughs a little at this and says, "I won't keep you for long. I just had to see you. See how much you have grown and changed. You are actually quite pretty, I might add." Okay, time for him to cut the crap. What the hell is going on?  
"I said what do you want with me?!"  
He takes a slow breath, and as he is backing away from me, he says in a strong yet gentle voice, "I am your father." This. Can. Not. Be. Happening.

Percy POV:  
One minute we were laughing and joking, the next, I see Alex dropping to her knees beside Annabeth. He eyes had glazed over, but in a different way than when she was having the visions. "Oh my Gods! Alex are you okay?!" Annabeth cries as she kneels down next to her. I run to her other side and do the same. The look on her face is strange. It is like she is seeing someone or something, but not something that is actually here. I can't make sense of anything that is going on. We have now gathered a good sized crown of onlookers, all staring down at her with concern and confusion. Her face is blank and unmoving. Suddenly, without any warning, she jolts awake. She pushes herself up off of the ground, just as I say, "What happened?" I am really scared and worried about what happened. It's not usual, and most definitely can't be a good thing. But what she says next scares me even more. A panicked look flies across her face. The same type of panicked look I got when she threw that boy across the gym.  
"Get away from me," she says in a slow and shaky voice. I open my mouth to say something, but I just can't think of anything to say. Meanwhile, Annabeth and Grover are just standing there with their eyes wide in surprise and there mouths dropped in astonishment. Great help they were. Alex then glances around nervously, turns around, and then runs. The onlookers, Grover, Annabeth, and I just stand there in a state of shock, as we watch her get smaller and smaller in the distance. She rounds the corner and disappears from our sight, but we still are too shocked to move.

Alex POV:  
When the real world comes back into my vision, I know that I cannot stay here. There is absolutely no way. I am vaguely aware of saying something to Percy, then all I can do is turn and run, and keep running. I crash through the underbrush and towards Percy's cabin. I have a plan. I am going to grab all my stuff, leave, and never even look back.

How could I have been so stupid? How did I let myself get comfortable in this place? This place that I knew had to be too good to be true. I see the cabin doors and run into them. I hope Percy doesn't come here. I couldn't stand to see his face right now. It's might out me over the edge and it might actually make me cry. I still can't believe that I am literally Hell's daughter. I jam my clothes into my backpack. I am looking around for the rest of my stuff, and thinking about how much I am going to miss everyone here. I should never have gotten close to these people. I should have know that, just like the rest of my life, something bad was going to happen. I have always wondered why my life is a living hell, and now I know. It's because I am from hell.

Percy POV:  
It only takes me a second after I can see her to go after her. Knowing her, she is planning on running. And I cannot let that happen. What could have possibly happened to cause such a reaction out of her? I have to find out and I have to stop her from leaving. I don't think I could handle it if she left. I just don't don't know what I would do. I suppose I would do whatever I was doing before I met her, but that seem like an option anymore. I can't explain why I feel so connected to her. After all, we have only known each other for a few days, but I can't picture life without her. So I just dash to the first place that I think she would go: my cabin. Show would have to get her stuff before she left, so it made sense.

Sure enough, when I banged through my cabin door and into her part of the cabin, she was dashing around packing stuff frantically. I could tell that she was too deep in thought to even notice that I came in. That was until I said, "Okay, you have to tell me what is going on." She then jerked her head up at me and when I saw her face, I saw that same deer in the headlights look that I had gotten accustomed to. She didn't reply, she just kept packing.

"Come on Lex, you know that you are going to have to tell me about it eventually."

That got her attention. She looked at me and said, "Not if I get out of here."

"Lex, you have to stay. Please," I said.

Shakily, she said, "I can't stay. I'm not safe here like the rest of you are."

"What do you mean not safe? This is the only safe place for us!" I said.

"But I'm not like the rest if you!" She snapped back. "I'm not... Good, like the rest of you are!"

"Alright what's that supposed to mean? Is this about you dad or something? Because if it is, you know you can tell me and I swear I won't judge or anything."

That made her stop her packing. Even though her back was to me, I could tell that she was thinking about something. I took the opportunity to step a little closer to her, but not too close since I don't want to scare her away.

She took a shaky breath, turned to face me, and said slowly, "Yeah, it's about my dad. And I'm not safe here, because my dad is literally the God of Hell!"

Oh... My... Gods. How did I not see it before? With the fire, and the strength, I should have put two and two together. But I didn't, and now she is scared and obviously hurting. Though her voice sounded mad, I could hear the hurt under it. Of course she was hurt. She is thinking that she got too comfortable and now something went wrong. But that's not how it should be. I wish there was a way to know that she didn't have to leave and that she isn't just disposable and worthless like she thinks she is. I stay silent for a second, but then I say, "Alex, it's okay. Please don't leave."

"Why? Why should I stay? Give me one good reason why I should stay?" She asks. There is pain in her eyes, and just looking into them. I canst control what I am saying.

"Because I want you to stay." I realize how stalker-ish this sounded, so I quickly added, "And Annabeth and Grover want you to stay too."

"I don't see why you guys would." She mumbled. I know her. And I know that even the smallest thing, like this, will send her back into the state she was in when I first met her: believing all those horrible things that she was called. I won't let that happen.

"Because you are amazing, and awesome, and almost as good as me in a fight."

She smiled lightly at this, but the smile was soon gone and she quickly said "No, I'm not." And then turned back to her packing. But the thought that she might be leaving was too much. My brain was clouded by making sure that she didn't leave. All other thoughts were not present. And it caused me to not think about what I did next.

Alex POV:  
I am stupid. I am worthless. I am from hell. And I am leaving. Leaving Percy breaks my heart, but I have to do it. It's better for him and for me. No matter what, he is still the only best friend that I have ever had. I turn to grab my backpack, which was now fully packed, and walk out the door. But I felt a hand on my shoulder spin me around. In a flash, I was pressed gently against the wall, and Percy's lips were on mine.

**CLIFFHANGER! Do you get Highway to Hell now?! Big shock right?! Probably not. Were any of you guys suspecting that? PLEEEEEEEEEEASE REVIEW! They keep me going. So if you like the story, than let me know. Tell me what you would like to see happen, tell me what you think shouldn't happen. Best part is, you don't even need an account! Seriously, please review.**

**LOVE YOU ALL!  
-M**


	8. Chapter 7: Stay

**Chapter 7: Stay**

**Okay, couldn't resist leaving that last chapter at a cliffhanger. The song for this chapter is Stay by Rihanna and Mikky Ecko or however you spell his name. GOD I LOVE THIS SONG! This is probably the song that will make the most sense with the chapter in all of these chapters. Just to clarify, they told Grover about Alex's past, but nobody else knows. And also, Alex has worn a jacket constantly since she came to camp, so no one has seen her scars. Okay, thanks. ENJOY! ;)**

Alex POV:  
I didn't really know what was going on. One minute I was livid and trying not to burst into tears, the next everything was fine because Percy's lips made everything that much better. I honestly don't know if he meant to kiss me, but either way, I was the strangest thing I had ever felt. But surprisingly, I was a good strange. A really good strange. And I don't know what it was, but before I could think straight, I was kissing him back. It wasn't an aggressive kiss, but it was still passionate. It told me all of the things that he wanted to say, but could find a way to say them to me in words. His lips were soft and warm, and they made me feel something that I just couldn't describe. When he was kissing me, I forgot about the (perhaps literal) hell that was breaking loose around me, and I just kissed him. Our lips move together slowly, but they fit together as if they were meant for each other.

When our eyes opened and he pulled back a little, I could see it was dark outside. We must be really late for dinner and I can't imagine what everyone else is thinking right now. But I also didn't really care.  
He looked deep into my eyes and whispered, "Stay."  
I couldn't bring myself to speak, so instead I just is no way I can leave after that. I didn't even realize that I liked Percy like that! Did I like Percy like that? I certainly know that I have never felt this way about anyone else before him, but I thought that was just because I thought of him as a friend and I had never had a friend before. Now, I'm not so sure. God! I need to get my shit together soon!

Percy POV  
I. Kissed. Her. Oh my Gods I kissed her! I didn't even realize I wanted to kiss her, but now that I think about it, I realize just how long I have been wanting to do that: since the day I saw her in science class. And it wasn't just a kiss. It was freaking amazing! It made me feel things that I never ever thought I would feel. Then again, I have never actually liked a girl before. There were a few girls at the camp who I know like me and kind of throw themselves at me. I didn't like them at all, and so I thought that I wouldn't like most girls. But Alex is sure as hell not most girls. She is without a doubt the most amazing girl I have ever met.

As soon as we broke apart, I saw in her face that she was just as surprised as I am. I saw her eyes sparkle in the moonlight, and they were beautiful. I asked her in whatever words I can manage to get out to stay, and she actually nodded. THANK THE GODS I'M NOTf GOING TO LOSE HER AFTER ALL!  
"We should probably get to dinner," she breathed. This time I nodded and released her. Well, almost all of her. I still kept her hand wrapped in mine just so that I could make sure that she really is going to stay.

Right when we are about to go into the dining hall, she drops my hand. I doesn't really matter though, I can understand why she doesn't want to tell everyone about us right now. Heck, I don't even know if there is an us right now. I hope there is, but I don't know what she wants. We Push open the doors, and immediately, all heads turn to look at us. She stops and looks rigid for a second, then puts her head down and walks over to the table we usually sit. We sit on the other side of Annabeth and Grover, and they just keeping staring at us blankly. The silence is awkward, and we just look at them. Finally, Gover just shakes his head and says, "I'm just gonna say what we are all thinking. Alex, what the hell happened to you today?!" I saw Alex cringe at the word hell, but she quickly regained her composure. I know everyone is listening to our conversation, and apparently so does she, because she just whispers, "Not now! I'll tell you guys later." Grover and Annabeth still look confused, but they aren't stupid, and I know that they know she means what she says. So, they drop the subject before questioning her further.

We walk back to the cabins in silence. We decide to take the long route that no one really takes. When we are far enough away, Annabeth yanks us all into the woods and down the little secret oath that leads to the lake.  
"You guys have some major explaining to do!" She says when we are all there. I glance back at Alex and she starts the story.  
"Don't freak out, alright?"  
Both of them nod, and she tells the the story.  
"Well, that was my father' slather sick way of contacting me. He made it so that I saw hi and not what was really in front of me. I don't know how he did it, and I don't really think I want to."  
They both smile and start saying things like, "Oh that's great!" And "well then who is he?"  
She looks down and they shut up instantly after seeing the look on her face. She is scared.  
"What's wrong," Grover asks cautiously. I put my hand on her shoulder, she takes a deep breath, and says, "My father is Hades."  
If they were smiling even the littlest bit before, there faces dropped into a visible O shape. I can tell that there faces really aren't helping and of course Annabeth's tarts stammering, "But hades doesn't have kids. Ever."  
"Apparently he has one," says Grover. Just his tone of voice is hilarious, and at least it lightened the mood a little bit. We all smiled, except for Annbeth, who glared at Grover and then walked over and gave Alex a big hug. We all joined in.

Alex and I were walking back to our cabin. When we left the others, we joined hands again. When we got there, we got ready for bed on our own, then I walked over into her section of the cabin. I didn't know what she thought of the kiss. Maybe I had freaked her out and she wanted me to sleep in my own bed tonight? Maybe she didn't feel the same way that I did? I see her standing next to her lamp, tying her hair up with her back towards me. I know twice on the door and she spins around to face me. Then she surprises me, like really surprises me. She comes over to where I am standing, and kisses me slowly. It is just as the first one was. It sends a shiver down my spine, but the rest of my body is warm. Then she takes my hand and we crawl into her bed. We hold each other as we fall asleep. We are both smiling.

**EEEEEEK! So, what did you think. Sorry, a lot of this chapter is really slow, but things will speed up a lot (and I mean a lot) in the next chapter. You will see! Get the song now?! Anyway, if you like the story, PLEASE TELL ME! I really want some reviews with this next chapter. I didn't get any on the last chapter, so some on this one would be GREAT! It's not that hard. Just hit the button, type in your opinion of the story, and the post it. THANKS!**  
**LOVE YA!**  
**-M**


End file.
